2003-04 Tour
The 2003-04 Tour was a tour that was started by The Infection back in July 3rd, 2003 and ran from July 3rd, 2003 - April 6th, 2004. The Infection *''SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals'' *''Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals'' *''Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals'' *''Patrick Star'''' - drums, percussion'' ''Setlist'' #Links 2-3-4 (Rammstein cover) #I've Messed You Up #Infected Stuff #Fresh As Daisies #I Don't Give A Damn #Master Plan #Connected #Do You Want Me On My Knees (Lone Wolves song) #Wrath Of Batman (Lone Wolves song) #Acting Apart (early version) #Reign Of Terror (early version) #We Need An Replacement #Off The Charts and Off The Cliff #Way Too High #The Traffic Jam #I Have Lips #Beetles #Insert The CD #Lost City #Transgressions #Message To All The Realms #Fuck This Shit #Welcome To Rock Bottom #Victory Is Ours #The Man Who Stole A Krabby Patty #Throwing Rocks In The Sea #Squidward's Revenge #The Final Stand #Heaven At Last #Inside Out (Wince song) #My Skin #Resistance #Defying Gravity #Purple Paradise #Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise #Lost Soul Train #Magic Tricks Shows: Leg 1 - North America * July 3rd, 2003 - NRG Arena, Houston, Texas * July 4th, 2003 - Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, Arizona * July 5th, 2003 - PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey * July 8th, 2003 - St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa Bay, Florida * July 9th, 2003 - Smirnoff Music Centre, Dallas, Texas * July 10th, 2003 - Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana * July 12th, 2003 - Alltel Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, North Carolina * July 13th, 2003 - Sound Advice Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * July 14th, 2003 - Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, Arizona * July 15th, 2003 - UNO Arena, New Orleans, Louisana * July 16th, 2003 - Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York * July 17th, 2003 - The Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, Michigan * July 18th, 2003 - Patriot Center, Fairfax, Virginia * July 19th, 2003 - Compaq Center, Houston, Texas * July 20th, 2003 - Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, Nevada * July 21st, 2003 - Meadowlands Sports Complex, East Rutherford, New Jersey * July 22nd, 2003 - CSU Arena, Cleveland, Ohio * July 23rd, 2003 - Pittsburgh Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * July 24th, 2003 - Alliant Energy Center, Madison, Wisconsin * July 25th, 2003 - The Centrum, Worcester, Massachusetts * July 26th, 2003 - New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, Connecticut * July 27th, 2003 - Fort Wayne Coliseum, Fort Wayne, Indiana * July 28th, 2003 - Target Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota * July 29th, 2003 - The Metro, Chicago, Illinois * August 8th, 2003 - Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan * August 9th, 2003 - Allstate Arena, Rosemont, Illinois * August 10th, 2003 - ARCO Arena, Sacramento, California * August 11th, 2003 - Reunion Arena, Dallas, Texas * August 15th, 2003 - Office Depot Center, Fort Landerdale, Florida * August 16th, 2003 - Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, New York * August 17th, 2003 - Kansas Coliseum, Valley Center, Kansas * August 18th, 2003 - HP Pavilion, San Jose, California * August 24th, 2003 - Cobo Arena, Detroit, Michigan * August 25th, 2003 - Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Leg 2 - South Africa * September 25th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 26th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 27th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 28th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 29th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 30th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa Leg 3 - Germany * October 4th, 2003 - Markthalle Hamburg, Hamburg, Germany * October 5th, 2003 - Frankenhalle, Nuremburg, Germany * October 7th, 2003 - Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany * October 10th, 2003 - Palladium, Cologne, Germany * October 11th, 2003 - Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany * October 16th, 2003 - Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany * October 17th, 2003 - E-Werk, Cologne, Germany * October 20th, 2003 - Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany * October 21st, 2003 - Sporthalle, Boblingen, Germany * October 22nd, 2003 - Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany * October 27th, 2003 - Zenith, Munich, Germany Leg 4 - Sweden * November 9th, 2003 - Berwaldhallen, Stockholm, Sweden * November 10th, 2003 - Sodra Teatern, Stockholm, Sweden * November 11th, 2003 - Nalen, Stockholm, Sweden * November 12th, 2003 - Klubben, Stockholm, Sweden * November 13th, 2003 - Stockholm Concert Hall, Stockholm, Sweden * November 14th, 2003 - Babel, Malmo, Sweden * November 19th, 2003 - Musikens Hus, Goteburg, Sweden Leg 5 - South America * December 14th, 2003 - Pepsi Center, Mexico City, Mexico * December 15th, 2003 - La Respuesta, San Juan, Puerto Rico * December 18th, 2003 - Miécimo da Silva Sports Complex, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * December 19th, 2003 - Ginásio do Ibirapuera, Sao Paulo, Brazil Leg 6 - Return to North America * December 31st, 2003 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California * January 4th, 2004 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, Georgia * January 5th, 2004 - Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, California * January 6th, 2004 - Warner Theatre, Washington D.C. * January 7th, 2004 - Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, California * January 8th, 2004 - The Showbox, Seattle, Washington * January 9th, 2004 - The Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, New York * January 10th, 2004 - El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, California * January 11th, 2004 - Tractor Tavern, Seattle, Washington * January 12th, 2004 - Crescent Ballroom, Phoenix, Arizona * January 13th, 2004 - Royal Room, Seattle, Washington * January 14th, 2004 - The Parish, Austin, Texas * January 15th, 2004 - Revolution Live, Fort Lauderdale, Florida * January 16th, 2004 - Bluebird Theater, Denver, Colorado * January 17th, 2004 - The Masquerade, Atlanta, Georgia * January 18th, 2004 - USANA Amphitheatre, Salt Lake City, Utah * January 19th, 2004 - Segerstrom Center for the Arts, Costa Mesa, California * January 22nd, 2004 - United Center, Chicago, Illinois * January 23rd, 2004 - Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, Missouri * January 24th, 2004 - Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, Wisconsin * January 25th, 2004 - The Rapids Theatre, Niagara Falls, New York * January 26th, 2004 - Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, California * January 29th, 2004 - The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, New York * February 2nd, 2004 - Staples Center, Los Angeles, California * February 3rd, 2004 - TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts * February 4th, 2004 - Firehouse Lounge, Austin, Texas * February 5th, 2004 - Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, Tennessee * February 6th, 2004 - The Forum, Inglewood, California * February 7th, 2004 - The Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, Michigan * February 8th, 2004 - The Metro, Chicago, Illinois * February 9th, 2004 - Terminal 5, New York, New York * February 17th, 2004 - Underground Arts, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * February 18th, 2004 - Ford Center, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * February 19th, 2004 - Viejas Arena, San Diego, California Leg 7 - Russia * March 4th, 2004 - Ekaterinburg Arena, Yekaterinburg, Russia * March 5th, 2004 - Petrovsky Stadium, St. Petersburg, Russia * March 8th, 2004 - Start Stadium, Saransk, Russia * March 9th, 2004 - Yubileyny Sports Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia * March 10th, 2004 - Ivan Yarygin Sports Palace, Krasnoyarsk, Russia * March 14th, 2004 - Baltika Stadium, Kaliningrad, Russia * March 15th, 2004 - Trade Union Sport Palace, Nizhny Novgorod, Russia * March 18th, 2004 - Volgograd Sports Palace of Trade Unions, Volgograd, Russia * March 19th, 2004 - Izmailovo Sports Palace, Moscow, Russia * March 22nd, 2004 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow, Russia * March 23rd, 2004 - Krylatskoye Rowing Canal, Moscow, Russia * March 27th, 2004 - Rubin Stadium, Moscow, Russia * March 28th, 2004 - Krylatskoye Sports Complex Velodrome, Moscow, Russia * March 30th, 2004 - CSKA Sports Complex, Moscow, Russia * April 3rd, 2004 - Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow, Russia * April 6th, 2004 - Stadium Live Club, Moscow, Russia